The Box and The Machete by SkyDether
by skydether
Summary: John Constantine/Papa Midnite get together in more ways than one.


**_No! No! No! You can't 'ave both eyes!_**  
Constantine sat on the cold, damp pavement scowling and holding his phone to his bloody head.

_{{{ bloody scowl }}}_

**_You can go bugger your sister hell Midnite!_**  
**_Half that bloods' mine, yeah!_**

_{{{ bloody scowl }}}_

**_You just bloody better remember who you're fuckin' with, yeah!_**

_{{{ scowling and jabbing his finger into the air }}}_

**_Oh la dee da, I seem to recall a bloody pitch dick crammed up my asshole pretty damn good, yeah!_**  
**_I'm good but I can't do that all on me own!_**

_{{{ frail chest heaving }}}_

_**WANKER!**_

He squeezed the new-fangled phone in his frustrated fist and shook with rage!

A shocked blue-haired, old lady looked down at our hero on the dirty sidewalk and gasped!

**_Sod off you old bat!_**

_Early morning that day . . ._

**News Reporter . . .**  
**". . . The rare Burung Dara Crowned Dove, a recent gift from the Haitian Ambassador, has flown the coop.**  
**Zoo keepers have high hopes that the exotic homing bird, named Dante, will find his way back home.**  
**If you spot the bird, seen here, authorities ask that you call the number at the bottom of the screen.**  
**Do not attempt to capture it.**  
**Our prayers are with 'Dante The Love Dove'.**  
**And now here's Chisel with the weather . . ."**

John Constantine snapped off his telly and peeled his hot hungover body off of the couch. He had seen a bird like that before. Some quick research revealed that the blood of the sacred Burung Dara Dove is a very powerful component used in voodoo, hoodoo and Santeria/Catholic or Regla de Ocha rituals. Due to the rising popularity of Regla de Ocha amongst American Catholics, the ancient species of dove was now on the brink of extinction.

Detective Constantine saw one of the creatures used in a blood-magic ceremony years ago. They were quite valuable and occasionally auctioned off at black-magic black-markets for obscene amounts of money. ConMan had to act quickly. A private sale to the right buyer would fetch the highest price. There were precious few of these buyers and Constantine's rivals would surely be on the hunt too.

He dug into his priceless, stolen, 2nd. printing of the magic encyclopedia, "The Golden Bough", and pulled out Volume 54. He looked up the best methods to capture one of the doves and packed various mysterious items into his bag. He took an uber down to the zoo that the bird escaped from. He got out and leaned into the window to talk to the giddy college student uber driver.

**_Not today luv, I've got some serious zoo business to take care of right now._**  
**_You can take me for ride later, yeah? *wink*_**  
He waved as the titillated teen blushed and drove away.

Constantine looked around the area outside of the old city zoo. He held out what looked like an antique compass and followed it to a large abandoned paper factory called Weyerhaeuser International Paper. Locals called it "The Wire Houzer". ConMan put out a few feelers and was pretty certain no one else was in the freaky building. Hopefully he could lay a quick trap and be out of there without a fight.

A bolt of energy _SLAMMED_ into Constantine!  
He was tossed like a ragdoll and slid face first into shards of metal and rubble.  
He rolled over and shot a fireball from his palm!  
It crashed into an invisible wall and exploded in a great flash!  
_Midnite_  
John sprung to his feet and conjured a fireball in each hand.

**KANPE LA!**  
**You know this is pointless English.**

**_You mean you know you're going to lose._**

**Don't test me etranje.**  
**You'd be licking satan's balls in hell if I wished it.**

**_This is my trovey by right. You have no claim here._**  
Constantine's fireballs expanded and he widened his stance.

**You dare speak of the ****_ut jam dominum non habeat._**  
**You have no respect for the laws of the gods or men.**  
**Your cheap repulsion tricks negate any claim you might have had.**  
Midnite looked down at the little lure Constantine was piling up on the factory floor and kicked the dried berries, twigs and pools of liquid.

**_Hey!_**  
**_I - I wasn't finished._**

**The beast will never come to you, not without this.**  
He held up a round, glass ball containing a mysterious bright blue liquid.

**_Alright look, all we're going to do is frighten the tosser off._**  
**_There's plenty of chicken in the bucket for both of us, yeah?_**  
He waved his fireballs out with a flourish.

ConMan and Midnite made an uneasy truce and another one of their temporary partnerships. The two fashionable wizards put out their best repelling spells to ward off other rivals and built a better bird trap. Now they were faced with the hardest part, the waiting.

Our fashionistas cleared a spot on the factory floor and sat down.  
John took a big swig from Midnite's special Samaroli Demerara Rum.  
A big, warm grin spread across his striking face and he admired the bottle.  
**_Gotta admit, you've always got the top notch stuff, Pops._**  
He offered his own bottle of Two Birds gin to his drinking buddy.

**Get that unnatural turpentine away from me.**  
**Its foul fumes pollute the air through the cheap glass.**  
Instead, Midnite took a pull on the rare, ancient rum and offered it back to John.

**_Suit yerself Oldman._**  
ConMan put the respectable British gin down and sampled the Samaroli again.  
Another bigger, warmer grin.  
**_Ssay, you wouldn't be tryin' to get me pished would ya?_**  
**_Keep ol' Daffy Duck to yersselfff?_** . . .

The strange, delicious, dangerous odd couple whiled away several hours waiting for Daffy. Neither the witch-doctor nor the mage were any good at being idle. John has just always been an "antsy-in-the-pantsy" kind of kid. Midnite always felt the burn of his divine duties to save his sister and free his people from the white-man's leash. They finished the Samaroli and moved on to the Two Birds. Their conversation naturally turned to magic, their shared obsession.

Like all old friends, they rehashed past adventures, including their battle with The Saint Of Killers. Midnite was certain that the serial-killer in Ted Bundy left his body when his secret demon was exorcised by their ceremony and wondered what became of it. John kept the information he had to himself. Even when he was in his cups he was too slick to be tricked into revealing any information to Papa Midnite.

**_Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with that Custer bloke._**  
**_If I could do what he does, I wouldn't be so miserable, that's for damn sure._**  
John's hazy thoughts turned to his last night with Jesse and wistful feelings started to well up.

**We must keep eyes on The PreacherMan.**  
**We haven't heard the last of 'im.**  
**None can be trusted with that kind of power, especially not a skinny white boy.**  
Midnite gazed at John's lovely pale skin and his hazy thoughts turned to Cuffee and his sister and more deeply buried feelings crept out of their coffins.

John Constantine and Papa Midnite rarely allowed themselves to spend so much time alone together. They've had a very long and complicated relationship since they met lifetimes ago. Of course John has gone through more lifetimes than the immortal Midnite. Papa loved John like one of his willful, infuriating children and had the longer view of their mystical marriage. The bonds of their matrimony were forged in the hell-fires of magic and power.

Their deep connection and coupling blossomed out of mutual respect and understanding. They were not conscious of it but their lives had run parallel and intersected countless times. The driving force in both of their journeys was the same. John was tortured by guilt and visions of Astra, the little black girl he killed and damned to hell. Midnite was tortured by guilt and visions of his little sister, who he killed and damned to hell. They were both children when they were tricked into committing these acts but deep down, the legendary mages knew that they were not innocent. Everything has its price.

ConMan and Pops lived on the lie that they would one day save the souls of those they sacrificed. In truth, the faithless magicians were empty of hope and resigned to their fates. The gravity of their sin and self-torture was constantly pulling at the violent sea of lies and love churning between them. They were the moon and the sun, the yang and yin, the light and the dark.

No matter what they did or desired, they always found each other. They shared a rare, beautiful, magnetic and frightening intimacy that was spiritual, sexual, intellectual and animal. It was a connection they rarely acknowledged but could not ignore.

**_. . . C'mon, tell me what getss you off the mosst about it?_**  
_**I never get to talk about it.**_  
_**Don't you get tired of hiding it all the time?**_  
ConMan sighed and dropped his shoulders.

**I hide nothing.**  
**You never stop yapping, like a little stray dog.**  
Midnite rolled his bright white eyes.

_**I'm talking about how it feels so fucking good.**_  
**_The power, the magic, I want it to course through every cell in me body._**  
**_Consume me._**  
**_Rip me apart._**  
**_Those foolss out there are blind, sstill-born pupsss._**  
**_They can't understand because they've never come closse to touching greatness._**  
**_I'll sacrifice anything, everything, for more, again and again and again._**  
The maudlin magician sparked a cig and took a long dreamy drag.

John's hopelessly romantic heart began to swell and flushed his pretty face with pink. His feelings for Midnite reached deep into his threadbare soul and released his true sub nature. Like many adult children of abuse, his damaged psyche associated pain with love. His neglected inner-child constantly hungered for approval and affection. He punished people with his passion and a precious few could withstand its full force. His gaping lust for power raped the souls of those he loved and took everything they had. Constantine's love was thrilling and dangerous. He only knew that people died around him if he let them.

John stood and stretched and took a leak in a corner of the room. Midnite stretched his sturdy, stiff legs and paced around behind John. He stubbed out his cigar and pulled out his cocoa lip balm and gently spread vaseline over his full lips. John looked over his shoulder at him and felt more heat rush through his body.

**_Aww, iss that for me?_**  
**_And I didn't get you anything._**  
ConMan loved teasing the old geezer.

**It's a black thing, you wouldn't understand.**  
He slid the cocoa butter tin into his pocket and sat down.

John checked on the bird trap and sat very close to Midnite.  
**_You gonna school me on your black thing then?_**

**Get away from me, you low-life cretin.**

**_Why doess everyone keep calling me that?_**  
He drained the last of the gin.

John slid his fist onto Midnite's thigh and opened has hand with his palm up.  
**_C'mon, give us a feel, you know you want to._**  
John's sweet whispers caressed and soothed Midnite's mind.  
**_I can feel you crawling around inside me already._**

Pops gently placed his palm onto John's.  
Their heads snapped back and a bolt of hot energy raced through every nerve in their hard bodies.

**You've been a busy boy.**  
**Your power has grown much but it is tainted with the disease of your sins.**  
**Most of it is stolen and the victims of your desire cry out for vengeance.**

John couldn't hear, see or feel anything except the heat vibrating through his groin and the blood gorging his every organ. He was instantly greedy for more. Pops' magic was unlike any other and he rarely shared it with anyone. Pops would never tell John but he only unioned with him.

John tried to think of a witty remark but gave up.  
He closed his sparkling blue eyes and let his mind float away.  
John dove deep into his senses.  
Energy tingled and danced over his soft, pale skin.  
Every hair reached for the heavens  
Midnite caressed the sensitive skin on the back of his hand.  
John gently gripped the luxurious fabric of the vintage Versace slacks stretched over Midnite's thick thigh.  
Pops flinched at Constantine's bold touch.  
He gripped John's wrist and pulled it off of his leg.

Constantine's pink lips curled into a mischievous smirk.  
_daddy wants to play_  
He swept Midnite's hat off of his head.  
The Confusing John-John twirled the old hat and made it dance on his fingertips.

**It is not for your kind!**  
Midnite grunted and grabbed for the hat but ConMan was too fast.  
**Give it back you filthy fool!**  
ConMan was one of a handful of people who saw Midnite flustered.  
He terrified most people and they were wise to be scared.

**_So, it IS more that just a fancy bonnet then._**  
John raised an eyebrow.  
**_I know!_**  
**_Tradsies!_**  
In one smooth, quick, flash John straddled the big bad voodoo daddy.  
He looped his tie around Midnite's neck and plopped the hat over his blonde spikes.

Midnite wondered about that red tie just as much as Constantine wondered about his hat.  
They were overcome with each other's magic again.  
Their eyes rolled up into white and they laced their fingers together.

John's pickled brain buzzed and tingled.  
Synapses long ago damaged by booze, drugs and other vices began to mend.  
He felt his already powerful psychic abilities expanding.

The muscles in Midnite's torso became incredibly strong.  
The organs in his chest tingled and vibrated.  
His lungs, heart, liver and other abused organs began to mend.

A core shattering wave of warmth pulsed and grew in the space between them.  
John's mind reached out and probed into Midnite's dream center.  
He swam through the cold waters of fear and sadness towards a tiny desert island in the distance.

John emerged from the crystal blue carribean sea of Midnite's mind.  
He squished silky white sand between his toes and smiled.  
His perfect, pale, naked spirit body was warmed by an invisible sun.  
Beneath two towering palm trees, he saw the mouth of a small cave nestled in the green.

Midnite's healing heart throbbed behind John's tie.  
Hot energy radiated out to John's heaving chest.  
Midnite's heart reached for John's.  
He was submerged in the warm sea of love John kept hidden deep inside.

He needed to be closer and pulled John's white shirt open.  
John cradled Midnite's head and stroked his soft dark hair.  
He inhaled Papa's intoxicating primitive scent.  
Midnite slid his arms into John's shirt and ran his hot hands over his bony back.  
He pulled John's blossoming heart to his soft swollen lips.

power swooped in an infinity loop between their joined hearts

it moved faster and faster and spread through their bloodstreams

john moved his hips in small circles on midnite's lap

his undulating body charmed midnite's thick black python

it rose through his waistband and slithered up the front of john's trousers

john's own love serpent grew and pulsed in his pants

constantine craved more and held the back of daddy's strong neck and tasted his sweet cocoa lips

john stopped moving his hips for a moment

papa freed the english's aching white snake from its cage

a moan rumbled from john's hard yet soft tummy up through his chest and down into midnite's thick throat along with his tongue

the fire of john's deep desire ripped through him

he breathed through midnite and his child-spirit nursed at his immortal life force

demon whispers told him he would die if he severed this mystical umbilical cord

midnite's life-well was bottomless and he let john drink to his heart's desire

he stroked his soul-child's creamy white skin and squeezed john's tight round ass over his back pockets

midnite's spirit reached out and swam in john's radiating love

he was being pulled in by the seductive sexpot's all-consuming need

he gripped the fine fabric of the seat of john's pants and ripped them open

john heard his favorite valentino trousers tearing and sucked harder

he reluctantly broke the longest kiss ever recorded and feverishly opened papa's pants

they sighed and trembled when the soft, sensitive skin of their cocks kissed

fear and excitement rose with john's rock hard erection at the sight of midnite's dark daunting pillar

midnite pulled john in for another impossibly deep kiss and slid his lip balm into his hand

john swirled his finger in the tin, collecting all of the warm cocoa love butter

he slid his pale fist gently down his lover's growing, aching black cock

midnite grumbled and bit down on john's lower lip at the feel of him coating his sensitive skin

the magic racing around them grew and vibrated

a vortex of intense power spun around the sex magic lovers faster and faster to the rhythm of their pounding hearts

midnite hugged john to his chest

he was desperate for him

john gripped midnite by the back of his neck again

he planted his feet on the floor next to midnite's hips with his knees up

john closed his eyes and his head hung down

midnite lined himself up and slid the tip of his massive cock over john's quivering core, slicking it with balm

their dizzy foreheads pressed together

john's swollen red mouth whimpered and begged

he relaxed and his body opened for pops

at last john slowly slid his hot core onto the tip of midnite's massive shaft

pops stroked his lover's pale cheek

he gently encouraged john to slowly take in a little more and a little more

john scrunched up his eyes and let out a loud moan at the intense pleasure and pain

midnite shivered as he pushed deep inside

they became still and clung to each other in the pulsing power

they listened to each other's heartbeats

midnite twitched and grew a little more inside

the voodoo priest's long steel rod pressed into john's engorged prostate

john grasped midnite's strong arms and leaned back

his inner muscles contracted and pulled midnite to his sweet secret spot

midnite watched his lover squirm and moan at the warmth and pleasure radiating through him

john moved his hips back and forth in tiny motions and pressed his prostate down on midnite's shaft

john's throbbing cock stood untouched and twitched with continuous intense dry orgasms

wave after wave of pleasure crashed between the wizards

midnite was edging closer and closer to the brink

he thrust up into his lover faster and harder

john's cries echoed through the empty factory

the forgotten dove was drawn to the powerful nexis they had created

it swooped down and joined the energy swirling around them

john grabbed midnite's shoulders and took control

pops reached out and snatched the precious bird

the dark witchdoctor held an ancient dagger up to the screaming love dove

the shaman fought the urge to cut it

john's final orgasm was building

_**Do it!**_

**_. . . . .Do it!_**

**_. . . . . . . . Do it Linton!_**

midnite sliced into the flapping dove

black magic black blood spurted from its heart and rained down

**_Say my name._**  
He wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer.  
**_Say it Linton!_**

Midnite dropped the bird, pulled their foreheads together and looked into John's pleading eyes.  
**( ( ( ( ) ) ) ) / ( ( ( ( ) ) ) ) **  
Their voices echoed through each other.

Our lovers embraced and convulsed.  
Time crawled.  
Their mutual moans shook the factory walls.  
Waves of bliss and love bathed them in warmth.  
Every hair follicle and nerve quivered in a new ecstasy.  
Midnite flooded his lover's insides with his creamy river.  
A geyser of cum erupted from John.  
Their mutual intense tantric orgasms shattered the earth.  
They cried out and bright warm light filled the room.

Love Magic  
~ ~ Sex Magic ~ ~  
~ ~ ~Trust Magic ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ Blood Magic ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Soul Magic ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ are rarely practiced together. This 5-part ceremony is known as the Pent Divinous. Only a handful of people were ever able to conjure a spell so divine. John Constantine and Papa Midnite achieved this legendary feat the only way possible, organically and without intent. Papa Midnite's skill in voodoo trances and John Costantine's luck and synchronicity were just some of the secret ingredients required.

This unique union opened a new door for them both. They reached a new plane of existence rarely seen by humans. Their magic, power and souls expanded is ways they will never fully understand. John and Midnite held hands and floated on a cloud of ecstasy and bliss down to the little desert island with 2 palm trees. They laughed and embraced like children.

They appeared as they looked when they were 11 years old. This was the age that both of them had performed their first acts of true magic and stepped beyond the pale. The boys smiled at each other and fell to the sand. They dug into the white sand and found 2 priceless treasures.

Johnny pulled out a battered nesting doll and Little Linton held an antique machete. The boys reached for each other's secret power totems. They almost completed their "tradsies" trust ritual when Midnite started to come out of the trance. He transformed into Papa Midnite and towered over Johnny! He raised the machete and hacked down at Constantine's "box"!

**_NOOO!_**  
Johnny jumped back, bolted for the cave and disappeared inside!

Back on the corporeal plane, Papa Midnite snapped out of the trance. John's motionless body was slumped on the factory floor. They were both covered in blood and cum and grease. Midnite frowned when he remembered the blood sacrifice they made in the frenzy. He got dressed, smashed the Two Birds gin bottle open and carefully placed the bird's broken body inside. He gathered up his other things and snatched his hat off of John's empty head.

Before he stepped through the door of the factory, he heard a loud squeal. He shined a flashlight on John and saw a large rat flee into the darkness. He sighed and walked back to our helpless hero. Midnite grabbed John's elegant ankles and dragged him out to the sidewalk. A pained expression crossed his dark, handsome face and he took John's tie off. He tucked it into Constantine's hand.

**Don't ever say I never gave you anything.**  
Papa Midnite faded into the darkness with Dante The Dead Love Dove.

Chapter End Notes

Kanpe la = stop right there

etranje = foreigner


End file.
